Kai's Mistake (one-shot)
by Darkmidnightmoon
Summary: Hilary gets tickets to see a movie with the BladeBreakers. All except Tyson and Kai. What will happen to the 2 boys when Hilary puts Kai in charge of babysitting Tyson? NO PAIRINGS!


**A/N: I do not own Beyblade. **

* * *

Kai has made some mistakes in his life. _Some_. Still, this was his biggest mistake yet. Ever since Mr. Dickenson ordered them to train for yet another world championship beyblade tournament, the Bladebreakers were all ordered to live in one single hotel room. Not like that was the problem. They done that so many times it has become almost like a tradition. The thought almost didn't bother Kai at all. Now it did.

"Please Kai?" Just this once!" Hilary begged desperately. Kai looked away. Even though he wore an expressionless mask, he was pissed off inside.

Recently, the Bladebreakers have been training non-stop. Kenny, their manager, had just recently modified their blades. Apparently, they weren't use to the power. Upon battle, they couldn't call out their bitbeast. Problem? Massive. So Hilary and Kenny came up with another of their 'brilliant' plans to train them to adapt to their new and improved beyblade.

After a week of backbreaking training, they finally adapted to their blades. Now they were on their temporary break.

Hilary had just gotten herself, Rei, Max and Kenny some ticket to go see a romantic comedy at the movie theatres. Kai had no interest in watching a sappy old movie. Tyson didn't either. That left both boys alone in a single room.

"No," Kai stated as Hilary begged him

"Just one night. Babysit Tyson for one night. That's it." Hilary promised, her brown eyes searching desperately for any body language of agreement from Kai. Kai stood his ground. There was no way he was going to babysit _Tyson_ for even one night. Kai was going to protest but of course _someone_ cut to the chase first.

"Why would I need a babysitter?!" Tyson asked accusingly equally as pissed as Kai. His navy blue eyes gave a piecing glare at Hilary.

Hilary glared at him.

"Oh I don't know," Hilary said sarcastically as she tapped her chin with her pointer finger.

"Maybe it's because you will either pig out at the hotel's buffet till their out of business or you will turn the entire room into a pigsty!" Hilary exploded. Just as she was about to lunge onto Tyson, Rei and Max grabbed onto her.

Tyson's jaw dropped. His face became red.

"What?! I'm not a pig you know!" Tyson shouted. A huge tick mark appeared on his forehead.

Kenny, who was hiding behind Rei, sighed as he opened his laptop.

"Dizzi? You owe me a few gigabytes." Kenny muttered.

Dizzi groaned, "I should've know Hilary would've exploded."

Tyson fumed as he and Hilary argued. He looked at the struggling Max for backup. Max laughed nervously as he looked at Rei.

"You don't believe that do you?!" Tyson pleaded. Rei, who was struggling to keep Hilary's hand from grabbing a kitchen knife, suddenly found a spot on the ceiling very interesting.

"Fine, Go!" Tyson glared angrily as he stormed to his bed.

"Some friends you are!" he mumbled.

Hilary sighed exasperated. She turned her attention back to Kai.

"Kai, I'll ask Kenny to give you another beyblade upgrade," Hilary said her voice no longer sugar-coated. Kenny looked up protesting, but Rei covered his mouth.

Kai hesitated. Another upgrade did sound good. Still, the price of babysitting a mountain eating gorilla was a pretty high one. Kai let an inaudible sigh escape his lips.

Kai walked to the window sill looking at the night sky. Hilary, who was used to Kai language, assumed that was a yes. She grinned.

"Thanks Kai!" Hilary smiled sweetly, her voice once again sugar coated.

"Hn." Kai muttered as he looked at the city lights.

"Don't worry Kai. If I left you alone with _Tyson_ for too long, I'd be a witch." Hilary grinned as the group left. Kenny, who was listening inventively, looked at her questioningly,

"So you admit you're a witch?" Kenny whispered to Hilary before the door closed. Kai could sense a Hilary tantrum coming. Tyson sat up.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Tyson asked still pissed. His nostrils were flaring. Kai ignored him. He hated those stupid scary movies Rei, Max, Tyson and Kenny watched. Every time they watch one of those, Kenny would wake up in the middle of the night and scream something that sounded a lot like garlic.

Tyson scratched his head in frustration. He hated being stuck with Kai. To Tyson, when they weren't having a beybattle, Kai was the most boring person in the world,

Kai slowly turned as he walked to his bed and pulled his coves over his head. Tyson groaned as he left Kai,

Tyson sat on the leather loveseat in the room tapping his fingers. Ever since Kai's battle with Tala, they somehow formed an invisible bond. Kai seemed to once again ignore Tyson. This pissed Tyson off a lot especially when Tyson asks him to pass the sugar and Kai completely ignores him. 'How are you supposed to eat pancakes without sugar?' Tyson always thought.

As Tyson scanned the room, his eyes stopped. An evil grin formed.

* * *

"I am the mighty and great!" Tyson howled. A tick mark appeared on Kai's forehead as he sat up. He barely got any sleep. His jaw dropped slightly.

Tyson was standing in front of the window. In one hand, he had a cell phone. Tyson had hastily dyed his hair two colors of blue. It looked like on his head there was a forest fire of blue dye. Around his neck, he wrapped his bed sheet in a scarf fashion. On his face on either sides were 2 sets of blue triangles.

On his chest, he wore Hilary's pink bra, the straps hanging.

"Hey Tala darling! This is Kai. How do I look huh?" Tyson said a voice high-pitched as he directed the phone to himself. Tyson smiled triumphantly as he lowered the cell phone.

"Send!" Tyson chuckled as he sent the message to Tala. Kai, who was watching the whole thing, had steam coming from his ear. 'Curse Tate for getting Tyson that stupid phone!' he thought. He hoped Tala could tell the difference between him and Tyson. Kai wanted to strangle Tyson. 'Was that supposed to be me?!' Kai screamed inside.

Kai growled as he tackled Tyson to the ground.

* * *

Hilary screamed in rage. From the beginning, Hilary never got tickets to the movie. It was a plan just to get Kai and Tyson to get along. Kenny had set up a video camera in their hotel room to watch the whole event unfold. Hilary slammed her fists down on the lobby table as she watched the video. Max giggled. Hilary whipped her head around to glare at Max. Max covered his laugh with a fake cough. Rei smiled widely as he watched Tyson prance around the room with his horrible Kai impersonation.

"He went through my stuff!" Hilary shrieked.

"That fat turkey!" Hilary cried.

Kenny shook his head. Dizzi chuckled. 'Tyson was going to get it.' Kenny thought.

* * *

Kai grumbled happily as he watched Tyson bruised. His jaw was displaced an he had a black eye. Kai eyed his work proudly. Tyson groaned.

Suddenly, the door burst open. Kai turned to see Tala standing in the doorway.

"Was it Tyson that sent me that crap?" Tala asked. Kai didn't answer.

"That piece of… That was disgusting. I'm gonna kill him," Tala mumbled wrinkling his nose as he looked at Tyson on the ground.

Kai nodded in agreement. Tala turned to the doorway as he heard footsteps approaching.

Hilary and the gang burst through the door. Kai grinned one of his rare grins.

Tala shivered in disgust as he kicked Tyson before walking out the door with Kai. Hilary stood there in shock. 'Tyson… When are you going to grow up?' Kenny thought in exasperation.

"Tyson!"

* * *

**A/N: This is my first story so it kind of sucks. Kai and Tala are a bit OOC.**

**Sorry 'bout that.**


End file.
